


Fear

by Melime



Category: Ghost Wars (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Marilyn deals with her fear that Val might not return to her body.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Medo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841086) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 02 - Fear.

Ever since this started, all they knew was fear. They tried to be strong, the mayor and the doctor, they had to be strong for the whole town. It was Val’s job to lead them by example and keep them calm, and it was Marilyn’s job to keep the town’s people healthy and sane. But they were mothers first and foremost, their family came first no matter what.

They had almost lost both Abigail and Isabel, in circumstances they could barely understand, let alone predict the type of long term effects the whole event would have on them. As far as Marilyn could tell, they were both physically fine, but she didn’t have the equipment or the knowledge to tell if they would remain this way. And now Val was, for all intents and purposes, dead by her own choice.

There was so much that could go wrong with this plan. Marilyn barely wanted to be a part of it when she thought all the had to do was monitor the bodies of a few random volunteers, but to see her wife, the love of her life, mother of her daughters, be so quick to risk her life when they had just gotten their family to safety…

She wanted to be mad, she really did. Everything would be so much simpler if she could just be mad at Val for putting them through this. But she couldn’t be mad because she understood, she knew why Val felt she had to do that, and that maybe no one else would if she wasn’t willing to take that risk.

Instead, Marilyn was just afraid. Afraid that everything would go wrong and that Val would be dead and she wouldn’t be able to wake her, and then the whole plan would fail and no one would be able to protect their daughters. Afraid that they would manage to close the door but Val would be stuck on the other side and then Marilyn would have to deal with the aftermatch alone, explain to Abigail and Isabel why her mother volunteered to sacrifice her own life to protect them.

And all Marilyn could do to help was keep the girls safe and keep watch of the bodies, waiting for them to do the impossible and save the whole town.


End file.
